call_me_kevinfandomcom-20200213-history
Urp John
Urp John '''was a Sims 4 character in Kevin's sims 4 series. He is the former main character of Kevin's sims series. He had 7 children. Appearance Urp John has brown hair with a beard and moustache. For his everyday outfit he wears a patterned Tank-Top and dark green shorts. He has distinct forearms, which are very long and thin, earning him the name "The forearm god". Biography Urp was created as a young adult in the City Living expansion pack. He moved to an apartment where he quickly befriended his new neighbor '''Penny Pizazz, who became his first lover and girlfriend, He also flirted with Miko Ojo, who left before he could get close. Later that night he acquired the job of Media Intern, paying him 16 simoleans an hour. During the evening, he invited Miko back over to his apartment, as his second love interest. He impressed Miko more and then tried for a baby with her. The next day, he also tried for a baby with Penny. Later that day, he went to a nightclub where he competed in a karaoke competition which he lost to Lilly Feng. He also romanced Masami Hasegawa, Lily Feng and a few other women but was unsuccessful. After returning home, it was clear that Penny was pregnant. Masami appeared in the apartment block and Urp invited her in eager to hide her from Penny. He romanced her inside his apartment, developing a closer relationship before she left. Then, he invited Miko, realizing she was pregnant with his first baby. He went to a city with Lily Feng to attempt to romance her but Penny arrived so it was stopped. Mid-day, he learnt that Miko had given birth to his first daughter, Amelia Ojo. After that, he immediately continued flirting with Masami but decided she would not love him. That evening, he aged Amelia up to child. After he returned to Penny's apartment, Penny went into labor, whilst they were arguing. Whilst, Penny was sleeping, Urp went into her room and saw his second daughter, Pearl Pizzaz, who would later become one of Jim Pickens's slaves. He aged her up, seeing that they looked different to each other, like Amelia. The next day, he invited Masami over and romanced her and she became his second girlfriend, immediately they tried for a baby, impregnating Masami. At the gym, he flirted with Clara Stack. '''Later, in Urp's apartment him and Masami arranged to have her move in. A day later, Masami went into labor during Urp's first day of work. She gave birth to twins, '''Murpi '''and '''John Hasegawa. Urp now had 4 children. Due to overcrowding, Urp, Masami, Murpi and John moved to a bigger apartment, 2B Jasmine suites. He visited the neighbors across the hall, befriending Jarett Bheeda. He went on a date with Jarett's mother, Jesminda and they later tried for a baby in an observatory. The next day, Jim Pickens entered Urp's apartment. Two days later, Jesminder gave birth to another set of twins, Jensen and Teagen Bheeda. During Murpi's birthday party, Urp tryed fior a baby with Penny. Once Jim moved in to the Bheeda apartment, they moved a way leaving Urp, Masami, John and Murpi behind in their residence. Murpi left and moved up to Sandtrap flats and Urp lived out the rest of his days with Masami and John. Death In a later episode in the series, whilst scrolling through Jim's relationships it was revealed that Urp had passed away of old age. Appearances THE FOREARM GOD | Sims 4 City Life (Debut) CRAZY BABIES | Sims 4 City Life A SERIES OF INSANE EVENTS | Sims 4 Toddlers THE ULTIMATE HOMEWRECKER | Sims 4 Toddlers Everything Goes Wrong That Weird Neighbour (Final physical appearance)